


Cats, Birds, Excuses, And I'm Just A Little Bit Smitten.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [18]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Neighbours, Sneaky little cat that wanders around the neighbours' yards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, Birds, Excuses, And I'm Just A Little Bit Smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie's cat sneaks out to her neighbors all the time and she' has to go get it. She'd be annoyed except it gives her an excuse to talk to tall dark and mysterious woman” (exerciseindisguise)

Peggy was roused from her sleep to the sound of rustling leaves. She sat up in her bed and groaned, staring bleary eyed at the bright blinking numbers of her clock. 4:38, seriously? She thought before getting up to investigate. The rustling of leaves had turned into squawking and meowing. A bird definitely, and that cat from next door. Peggy grabbed a flashlight and went outside. She starting flashing her light on the squabbling animals.

"Shoo! Go away, stop bothering me!" Peggy yelled quietly so as to not disturb any of her neighbours.

After a moment of swatting at the cat with a stick (not actually hitting it because that would be cruel) and picking up the injured bird with a towel she had lying on the clothing line. The cat stalked away back next door, leaving Peggy with a little pigeon with a broken and bleeding wing.

"Oh, dear … Come on, little one. Let’s get you fixed up," She sighed before turning back to go into the house.

After cleaning the wound and bandaging it as best she could, Peggy put it in a big box - she made a makeshift nest with a small bowl and tissues - with holes poked into the lid. She made sure the bird was comfortable before heading to bed. Finally Peggy was able to get back to sleep, if only for a couple more hours before she had to get up for work.

-

The next day, Peggy googled everything about looking after an injured pigeon. She took the bird with her to work and left it in her office, making sure to feed it during lunchtime. After work, Peggy went to the vet to get it’s wing checked out before going to the pet store to buy everything she needed for the bird: a large cage, birdfeed, bowls„ and all that. Once home, she set up the cage outside near the backdoor. The pigeon, which she had named Edwin, was now sitting comfortably on its perch.

"I hope everything is alright for you, Edwin. I’m going to take good care of you," Peggy smiled and gently stroked her new pet, "I’ve never had a pet before."

The bird cooed as if to say thank you. Peggy smiled and made sure that Edwin’s food and water was accessible before going inside.

-

Angie huffed as soon as she got inside her house. Work at the café was killing her slowly. The waitress walked to the kitchen to fix herself up some food to eat. Speaking of food, Angie had to feed Lorenzo, her curious little ragdoll cat. That little mister was incredibly adventurous and definitely a trouble maker. More than a few times Angie had to go over to her neighbours’ houses to bring him back because he was causing heaps of trouble.

Now that she was aware of the fact that Lorenzo was not in the house, she groaned.

That cat was lucky that it was so cute. Now, Angie had to go hunt him down. She took Lorenzo’s favourite treats with her and shook them around as she walked up the street. Right next door she could hear the familiar meowing and strained cooing. Angie sighed but also smiled at the thought of having to disturb her neighbour, and long time crush, Peggy Carter. She walked up to Peggy’s door and knocked.

-

Peggy was seriously annoyed at that damn cat. It was still harassing her bird! Just as she was about to go investigate, there was a knock on her door. Peggy was conflicted about what to do first, but eventually she walked to the front door to answer it. She was greeted with the sight of her neighbour, Angie Martinelli. It wasn’t the first time Angie had come over to pick up her cat, but it had been a while since the cat graced Peggy with its presence.

"Hey, English. I was just looking for Lorenzo. I think I heard him in your backyard," Angie said with a small, apologetic smile.

"Yes, well, he’s currently outside trying to eat my bird, so you better hurry up before he manages to break through my bird’s cage," Peggy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I’ll take him away right now!" Angie said quickly before pushing past Peggy to get to the backyard, ignoring the fact that she knew the layout of Peggy’s house like the back of her hand.

Peggy followed Angie to the backyard where Lorenzo was in fact trying to get into Jarvis’ cage, but not with great force. Angie quickly picked her cat up and he instantly fell limp in her hands.

"What’s wrong with your cat?" Peggy asked as she saw how relaxed Lorenzo was.

"Oh, he’s fine. He’s a Ragdoll cat, they’re like known for acting like a ragdoll when you pick them up. It’s a great way to stop him from being naughty," Angie laughed before holding Lorenzo up for Peggy to see.

"I see, well that’s a very interesting cat then. Now, if only you can get him to stop harassing my bird," Peggy said before turning towards the cage and opening it to cradle the pigeon in her hands, stroking it’s head gently.

"I’m real sorry about that. Usually Lorenzo doesn’t try to catch birds. It’s more of a case of him wanting to play with them, more than anything," Angie explained as she scratched Lorenzo’s chin.

"I took in this pigeon early this morning specifically because it was injured. Your cat was found with him."

"Well, either way, I’m real sorry about this. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again," The younger woman promised as she watched Peggy placing Jarvis back in his cage.

"I’ll have to bring his cage inside then. But other than that, don’t worry about Lorenzo. As long as Jarvis isn’t bothered by him, your cat is welcome to explore my backyard," Peggy smiled as she gestured for Angie to head back inside, "I don’t mind much."

Angie sighed in relief because she didn’t know how she could prevent her cat from straying and exploring. In fact, she was kind of glad that her little man did occasionally sneak into Peggy’s yard. It gave her an excuse to talk to the older woman. She really liked Peggy and was too shy to talk to her when she felt like it. She always had to have an excuse.

"Thank you very much, Peggy. I’ll just get out of your hair now, I’m sure your busy," Angie said as she walked back through Peggy’s house.

"Oh, no, there’s no rush. Why don’t you stay for some tea? I haven’t seen you in a while, and I’d like to catch up," Peggy smiled as she led the way to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"I hope you don’t mind If I let Lorenzo down in your house."

"Of course not. He does seem like a bit of a sweetheart," The older woman nodded and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

-

The two talked for far longer than expected, both enjoying their time together. Peggy told Angie to stay for dinner, which resulted in her staying over late. Angie reluctantly had to leave with Lorenzo and sleep so that she could work the next day.

"I’m sorry to have kept you so long, Angie."

"Hey, it’s no problem. I really had a nice time. Thank you for dinner. I was wondering if … I could repay the favour by taking you out to dinner tomorrow?" Angie asked, for once mustering up enough courage to ask Peggy out.

Peggy smiled and brought Angie in close, cheeks grazing together as her lips ghosted over the shell of the younger woman’s ear.

"I’d like that very much. I look forward to tomorrow night," Peggy said quietly, withdrawing but not before pressing a kiss to Angie’s cheek.

-

Angie walked the short distance home with a goofy smile and a deep blush on her cheeks that wouldn’t be going away any time soon.


End file.
